


Uninvited

by irisbleufic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flash Fic, Free Verse, Inspired by Art, London, M/M, Meta Poetry, Poetry, There's A Tag For That, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: Moon arched against stark clouds, roundas the Eye and just as wide.  It's enoughwith the Thames to your left and the windhumming hollow lullabyes. 
  [Originally written and posted to LJ in September 2010.  Companion piece to this artwork by Daunt.]





	

Moon arched against stark clouds, round  
as the Eye and just as wide.  It's enough

with the Thames to your left and the wind  
humming hollow lullabyes.  Your throat

won't open for words.  Can't.  Your hands  
fight for purchase, fiercely part the dark,

find startled warmth.  Not what you expected—  
this is sheerest want.  Strange belonging

in the low strains of his kiss.  The fall  
of his hair, the hitch of his breath.

The fact that you have done this.

 

[ ](http://dauntdraws.livejournal.com/32799.html)


End file.
